un côté positif à tout
by ylg
Summary: ...ou presque. Où Yumichika fait contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur et cherche un côté positif à séjourner chez les Asano. Et ce qu'il trouve... n'est pas exactement du goût d'Ikkaku, disons. Mais ça aurait dû, pourtant !


**Titre :** un côté positif à tout (ou presque)  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Personnage/Couple :** Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika ; indices de Mizuho/Ikkaku et de Yumichika/Ikkaku  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Kubo Tite

**Thème :** "rasoir" pour 31 jours (16 juin 09)  
**Warnings éventuels :** tomes 24-25 – c'est pas du tout du spoil sur le scénario du manga, mais si vous n'avez pas lu jusque là vous ne comprendrez pas dans quelle situation ils se trouvent. Oh, et du crack.  
Ça fera peut-être plus de sens si vous avez lu mes drabbles sur Ikkaku, Yumichika et la maisonnée Asano dans mon recueil « comme une fleur » (s/3305339/10/ )

oOo

« Il y a peut-être quelque chose de positif à notre séjour chez cette espèce de folle, admit Yumichika, mettant le plus possible de sa mauvaise foi de côté.  
- Ah ouais ? »  
Ikkaku, toujours vêtu d'un des horribles tee-shirts prêtés par la petite mam'zelle Asano, aurait aimé se permettre un avis différent : selon ses critères supporter ses goûts douteux était un prix à payer plutôt élevé en échange du gîte et du couvert, et jusqu'ici il n'avait rien trouvé pour rendre le marché plus équitable. Quant à ce que _Yumichika_ pourrait trouver... il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Mais il n'avait pas ce luxe : quand Yumichika avait un avis à émettre, il le donnait, point. Et si l'on était pas d'accord avec, il fallait souvent argumenter à la force des points ou à la pointe de l'épée pour avoir le droit de protester. Et Ikkaku ne voyait plus grand intérêt depuis longtemps à se battre avec son ami.

« Sa collection de rasoirs. Les rasoirs de ce monde sont... bizarres, pas comme les nôtres, à un angle pas possible. (Et puis les siens sont de couleurs pastel de mauvais goût.) Mais maintenant que j'ai compris le truc... ils marchent beaucoup mieux que mon bon vieux rasoir droit (avec lequel j'avais éventré un type il y a longtemps au Rukongai longtemps avant qu'on entre dans la Division du Capitaine Kenpachi, tu te souviens ?)  
- Euh...  
- Maintenant j'ai un visage et des jambes tout lisses »

Ikkaku retint un soupir, faisant semblant de ne rien entendre. Lalala, je vis dans un monde merveilleux où il n'y a que des combats et où les gens sont des _badasses_, point, pas des _badasses_ doublés d'un sens de l'esthétique bizarre. Ou à la limite, de _badasses_ doublés d'un sens de l'esthétique _viril_. Par exemple, pas besoin de jambes rasées de près pour exécuter une danse de combat : puisque personne ne les verra (à part le croque-mort qui se chargera de votre cadavre si jamais vous perdiez la bataille, et il s'en fichera pas mal) qui s'en souciera ?

Mais bien sûr Yumichika se fit un plaisir de pousser sa résistance à bout :  
« Tu devrais essayer, pour ton crâne.  
- Mon crâne va très bien comme ça ! J'ai pas besoin d'utiliser des rasoirs que même toi tu qualifies de bizarroïdes et empruntés à une fille pour avoir une tête correctement rasée !  
- Un crâne aussi lisse que des fesses de bébé ! Sans risquer de te couper ! Pas comme avec ton sabre !  
- Je n'emploie pas mon sabre pour me raser la tête !! » ragea Ikkaku.

Puis un silence embarrassé se fit. Ikkaku se battait avec l'image mentale de Yumichika utilisant son sabre à multiples lames incurvées pour se faire les jambes, Yumichika se retenait à grand' peine de demander à Ikkaku si lui aussi avait un rasoir bien-aimé qu'il ne changerait contre rien au monde, auquel cas sa façade de gros dur en prendrait sans doute un mauvais coup.

« Ouiii... je comprendrai que tu n'aies pas envie de partager les affaires de cette fille.  
- Et pourquoi toi tu les lui as empruntées, en premier lieu ?  
- Bah. Elle t'a explicitement offert tout ce qu'elle possédait, et ce qui est à toi est à moi aussi, non ? Autant en profiter.  
- Mouais. Hum. Elle n'est pas au courant que tu les lui as pris, je suppose.  
- Ben non, pourquoi j'irais lui demander ? »  
Yumichika fit la moue. Dès leur première rencontre, il avait catalogué cette malchanceuse Mizuho comme « beurk ».  
« Ben j'espère qu'elle ne s'en apercevra pas... »  
Yumichika rejeta cette inquiétude comme complètement superflue :  
« Sinon, il suffira de lui dire que c'est toi qui les as pris pour te raser le crâne, ça passera comme un sabre bien aiguisé à travers un abdomen trop gras, et elle t'en offrira même un neuf, je parie.  
- Mais arrête avec cette obsession de rasage de crâne !  
- Pourquoi ? Il est bien, ton crâne »

Ikkaku se détourna en ronchonnant, cachant un début de rougissement pas très viril.  
« C'est pas une raison pour en parler autant, bougonna-t-il. Imagine qu'_elle_ débarque et t'entende.  
- Oh, bon... »


End file.
